Double Blind Reveal: A Wor(l)d of Fun
by PotatoeKnight
Summary: double blind reveal verb dou-ble blind re-veal : when both superheroes of Paris have discovered the other's identity and are unable to perceive that the other knows it Both Ladybug and Chat Noir figure out their partner's identity. The only problem is that their partner doesn't know… right? Written based on Merriam-Webster's Word of the Day.
1. Sporadic

_I love double-blind reveals, but don't see many of them. I wanted to write a fic that had a double-blind reveal for the majority of the plot line, and do another M-W's Word of the Day challenge, and they both lined up to create this._

_Enjoy._

_The Reveal™._

_Starts after Sandboy._

_We're ignoring the whole meeting with Master Fu at the end for right now, because it doesn't quite work in this timeline._

* * *

24.08.2019

sporadic

_adjective_ | spuh-RAD-ik

: occurring occasionally, singly, or in irregular or random instances

* * *

Marinette walked into class yawning. And late, as per usual.

But this time, it wasn't _entirely_ her fault. That akuma had gone late last night.

Marinette almost shuddered. _Everything _about Sandboy had disturbed her. Not only were Plagg and Tikki gone(and Wayzz was down in there with them), but… the _nightmares._

Those were _terrifying._ That… "Adrien" that followed her around was far creepier than anything she could imagine on her own. Losing her powers was horrible in an entirely different way, and Marinette knew that she could never willingly give up the responsibility until there was no more need for Ladybug.

And Chat Noir's nightmare… Marinette almost wished she could return his feelings to stop those fears of his.

So when Marinette slipped into class quietly and distressed, it wasn't really a wonder that she didn't pay attention to the lesson. She had no idea what they were even talking about in French that day.

Until she got prodded on the shoulder rudely. "-inette, Marinette! Earth to Marinette!"

Marinette looked up at her best friend and blinked. "What, Alya?"

"You seriously weren't paying attention, were you?" Alya rolled her eyes. "We're doing a project on Romanticism with a partner. And _you_ were paired with the one-and-only _Adrien Agreste!"_

Marinette was so tired that she wasn't even able to properly freak out. "Great."

"You really _are_ tired. The nightmares keep you up too late?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"Alright class!" Mlle. Bustier spoke up, apparently done assigning partners. "Now we'll go to the library so that you can get started on your projects."

Adrien turned to Marinette, looking just as tired as she felt. "Ready, partner?"

She mustered the energy to give him a smile. "You bet."

* * *

After finding the book they were assigned, Adrien and Marinette went to a secluded table in a corner of the library. They worked on their project in earnest until Adrien fell asleep.

He looked so nice and peaceful that Marinette couldn't bring herself to wake him up. Not to mention that she felt like following suit.

She took a deep breath. She should really keep going on their project. And she did.

Until Adrien started to become fitful in his sleep.

"No! Ladybug! We're partners… don't hate me!"  
Marinette looked up to Adrien, staring.

Seeing.

Because that nightmare was exactly like Chat Noir's last night.

And, of course, who else could be her "partner" besides Chat Noir himself?

Because apparently Adrien was.

* * *

Chat Noir was facing down Ladybug.

"_I hate you!" _she shouted. "_I wish that you were never around! All your flirting and puns are STUPID! How could I ever even LIKE you?"_

Dang it.

She was _terrifying _to face down. How had it ever come to this?

Ladybug let out a furious cry and charged towards him. Unfortunately, he was trapped against a wall. So Chat did the only thing he could; he pleaded. "No! Ladybug! We're partners… don't hate me!"

She didn't stop, just kept coming. Until her furious warcry turned into calling his name- his civilian name.

"_Adrien! Adrien! Come on, wake up!"_

Wake up? Why would he need to…?

Adrien blinked his eyes open, registering someone shaking his shoulder and… that was Marinette. _Marinette? _Oh, right. Project.

She looked _very_ concerned and mildly troubled, though he couldn't tell why for the latter. "You were having a… fit. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just… the nightmares from last night are still getting to me. I had one about being trapped in my room."

No outright lies. Just… disconnected facts that could be interpreted wrong… very easily.

Marinette's lips stretched into a thin line and she nodded. "We _should_ be working on this right now, but if you want, we can meet up later. If you have time in your schedule, that is."

Adrien nodded. He knew that he had a free afternoon today, so that sounded good.

* * *

They had worked on their project- actually _worked_ on it- for a good hour in Marinette's living room before they took a break.

Which was conveniently when nature chose to call. "Uh, Marinette, can I use the bathroom?"

Still paying attention to a design she was working on, Marinette nodded distractedly. "It's right upstairs."

Adrien quickly took care of his business and came back down to the living room. Quietly, he opened the door and-

Well, what he saw changed everything.

Marinette wasn't in the room, but she had left her purse on the table they were working at. Which really wasn't such an unusual thing.

Except for a small, hot pink head poking out of it.

Then hovering above it.

Zooming off and back, holding a cookie upon its return before disappearing back into the bag.

Adrien had never seen Ladybug's kwami himself before, but that is exactly what it seemed like.

Almost as if to _confirm_ it, Marinette promptly stumbled down the stairs. "Tikki! What do you think of _this_ design?"

How could anyone else besides their "everyday Ladybug" be the actual Ladybug?

Because apparently, that's who Marinette was.

* * *

_In case anyone is going to question it, YES, they have successfully figured out each other's identities._

_The fun part starts after they have time to process it..._


	2. Brackish

_Aftershocks._

_I told my sister (who knows barely anything about the show) about this fic, and she was very confused at first hearing me talk about a "double blender video."_

_Anyhow, I just wanted to share that all with you._

* * *

31.08.2019

brackish

_adjective _| BRACK-ish

1 : somewhat salty

2 a : not appealing to the taste

b : repulsive

* * *

Adrien didn't move for a second, lost in his thoughts as he watched Marinette converse with… her _kwami_ about designs.

He'd always thought that he'd be _ecstatic _to learn Ladybug's identity, but… not like _this._ Adrien wanted her to trust him with it. Not… slip up.

Maybe that could still happen. All that he had to do was _not_ tell her.

Not that it wouldn't change anything. Because it most _definitely_ altered his perception of Marinette.

Adrien took a deep breath, and walked back into Marinette's living room.

* * *

Before she knew it, Marinette found the clock saying that it was nearly _six._

"Oh, dear," she murmured. "I better quickly make dinner before Mom and Dad come up from the bakery for it."

Adrien looked up from where he had been absolutely just _throwing_ himself into their project. As though he had something he needed to take his mind off of. Though Marinette doubted it was anything compared to what _she_ was trying to forget.

About Adrien.

About _Chat._

He- they?- _he_ looked nervous for whatever reason. "Ah- you do? Not that I doubt that you cook or that whatever it is isn't amazing, but… I didn't know. And I didn't realize just _how_ late it was. Huh. I better go home, or…"

Adrien trailed off. Why was he rambling? Did he not like being there, or… _what?_ Knowing his identity was a bittersweet thing. Now Marinette was not only nervous about what her crush thought of her, but also her _partner._

Right. He was her partner. She could handle him.

With a burst of confidence, Marinette blurted, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Adrien jerked his head up to meet her gaze, his breath caught. But was that in a _good_ way or a bad way?

Ugh, this was too confusing. All this _extra_ overthinking things hurt her head.

So, to appease her own fears, she amended, "...I mean, if you can. I understand if you _have _to go home, but I thought it might be nice if-"

"I'd love to," Adrien interjected. Marinette would wonder more about the added color in his cheeks if it weren't for the heat on her own. "I just have to let Nathalie know."

Marinette nodded, waiting as he sent off the text. Once he looked back up, looking at her expectantly, she seemed to forget all words. "Umm… help... want you… do?"

Despite her very much mangling her words, he seemed to understand, and nodded. "Of course, Mil-ARINETTE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

Marinette cringed at his sudden shouting, wondering what brought it on. "Uh- French toast… bread!"

She hated that she was still stumbling over her words so badly. This was just Chat Noir.

"Um… where's the bread?"

Marinette paused from getting the eggs. Just Chat. She could talk to him. Tease him, even. "We're in a bakery. Where _isn't _there bread?"

The teasing seemed to put _him at_ ease as much as it did her. Adrien gave her his classic Chat smirk. How did she ever miss it? "Well, I don't see any in the _house_ part of it."

She chuckled, directing him to where they kept the bread for their own use, and the light-hearted talk continued while they made the french toast.

And then they finished. And went to taste test the meal before Tom and Sabine came up.

Adrien went first, tearing a piece off and putting it in his mouth. Then immediately gagged.

Marinette became concerned. "What is it?"

To her relief, he could still speak, and wasn't choking. "It's just… a little salty."

Marinette pulled off a piece for herself. She couldn't blame Adrien for his reaction when hers was the same. "How the heck did the _french toast_ get salty?"

Adrien shrugged. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to drown it in that sweet, sweet syrup, then."

Marinette laughed at that. Things weren't totally wrecked between them because of what she knew. So things would be fine between them.

They could go on.

* * *

_Despite a difficult word, I think I somehow managed to make that... reasonably fluffy._

_Very difficult when the word "salt" is literally in the definition. Especially in this salty fandom._


	3. Skulk

06.09.2019

skulk

_verb _| SKULK

1 : to move in a stealthy or furtive manner

2 : to hide or conceal something (such as oneself) often out of cowardice or fear or with sinister intent

* * *

"I wish you'd stop skulking around."

"_Me? _Stalking? I mean skulking? What are you talking about?"

Marinette could practically _hear_ Tikki rolling her eyes. "When has angrily watching Lila try to get closer to Adrien ever helped before, Marinette?"

She bit her lip in frustration. The kwami was _right._

"But I never knew that it was also affecting _Chat_ before. I didn't like it just with him being Adrien, but…" Marinette trailed off, trying to keep her calm. "I hate it even more when she's trying to hurt my _partner."_

Well, so that wasn't necessarily calm. But still.

Tikki sighed. "Well, at least you don't have to worry anymore. See? She's coming out."

Marinette looked over to see where Lila in fact _was_ walking out through the gates to the Agreste Mansion.

"_Hide, Tikki!" _she hissed to her kwami.

Now, to do a healthy amount of stalking.

Lila was walking without a care, not suspicious of anything, which made it easy to follow without her noticing. Though, it _was_ interesting that the liar was heading home, contradicting what she said earlier about going to some sort of charity event. Scratch that. It _wasn't_ interesting. With _her,_ it was to be expected.

Marinette was peeking around the corner of the building, watching Lila climb up to her apartment, when she heard the voice behind her.

"What's so interesting?"

Adrien. Chat. Whichever one he was at the moment.

"A-" Marinette began, spinning around to see it was him as _Chat._ Not Adrien. "-augh!" she recovered. "What are you doing here, Chat? Noir," she added on as an afterthought. She wasn't Ladybug at the moment, so she didn't have the same familiarity as she was used to.

He gave her a cocky grin. "You just looked so _interested _in something. I figured it might be worthwhile to see what it was."

Marinette bit her lip. If there was _anyone_ she could trust to talk about it, it was him. He knew she was a liar, and a petty one, from Volpina and Chameleon. That she was solely attention-seeking, with him bearing the brunt of it as Adrien. Not that Marinette could admit that she knew they were the same person.

"That girl, Lila." A little bit of the truth couldn't hurt, right? "She's in my class. Constantly lies. Only my friend Adrien and I aren't fooled by her. But we don't do anything about it, hoping she'll be caught in her own lies. Recently, she's somehow gotten his father to like her- no small feat, by the way- and takes advantage of it. It's blatantly obvious that she wants to get in a relationship with Adrien."

She turned back from staring at Lila's apartment door. Chat was still leaning against the wall, looking peculiarly… concerned. Of course he would be. Maybe she should use this as a way to call him out without really calling him out? "I don't think it's working. She threatened to turn all of my friends against me. Recently, she almost succeeded. I just about got akumatized, except Hawk Moth called it off for whatever reason."

Chat frowned. "As bad as that is, Princess… is following her going to help?"

Marinette couldn't answer.

"What is the point of following her? Will it convince any of your classmates to distrust her?"

She looked up at Chat. "No."

He grinned that cheshire grin that she couldn't _imagine_ Adrien pulling off, but he somehow could. "Then let's go somewhere else, Princess."


	4. Euphoria

_I've made an executive decision that since I started this after Sandboy, I will be completely ignoring Season 3 and the existence of Mayura. They will just be 14 for this fic, but might age up depending on how the story goes._

* * *

24.01.2020

euphoria

_noun_ | you-FOR-ee-uh

: a feeling of well being or elation

* * *

Chat held out his arms. "If you want to get out of here fast and in superhero style, I could carry you."

Marinette frowned. "Wouldn't it be better if I was on your back so that you can use your baton to travel?"

He shrugged. "Super powers make my legs pretty powerful. Besides, I did it before, to cheer you up when Ladybug stood me up." Then he leaned in and smirked. "Besides, a princess carry for a princess."

"Fine," Marinette muttered, her cheeks turning a bit pink. Who was she to protest her crush carrying her in his arms across the rooftops of Paris? It sounded romantic enough to her.

Chat came over and scooped her up, their faces just centimeters apart. Marinette wondered how terrible it would be to kiss him just then and there.

_No,_ she chided herself. _He doesn't know who you are, and a relationship between a superhero and a civilian is bound to go wrong somewhere. I should just confess that I've fallen in love with him as Ladybug and we can at least have that._

"Any particular destination in mind?" he asked.

Marinette pulled herself back together to answer. "I don't have any place to be anytime soon, and… since you have access to the rooftops of Paris, I was wondering if you could take me up there, so I can get inspiration."

True, she did regularly get to see it as Ladybug, but usually she was preoccupied with other things (i.e. akumas, patrol), and definitely didn't have her sketchbook on her.

Chat's eyes gleamed. "I have just the place."

Marinette couldn't really think about anything else while they travelled other than how nice it felt to be in his arms, pressed against his firm chest…

It was euphoric.

She was disappointed when they arrived and Chat let her down. She started to look around, and soon realized they were at the balcony he had taken her to right before Glaciator struck. She could see her own balcony from here.

"Chat! This is hardly any different from my own balcony!" Marinette complained.

"But it's not the same, now is it?" he said. Chat took her by the shoulders and pulled her back so that she could see the rest of the balcony they were standing on, still scattered with the withered rose petals and melted candles. Beyond that, there was her own, seeming almost dainty with how small and faraway it appeared.

"Yeah," she said, breathless. "You're right." _More than you know, since I love you, you silly boy._

Hyper aware of Chat with his hands on her shoulders and standing right behind her, she sat down to escape before doing anything reckless. She took her backpack off and retrieved her sketchbook, ready to poor out the ideas she now saw, thanks to Chat's help. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better, he does something like _this._

"Is it okay if I talk to you while you draw?"

Marinette nodded absently, trying to get absorbed into her drawing.

"So… you're friends with the Ladyblogger, Alya, right?"

It was a safe topic. She could and _was_ really starting to get into her drawing. "Yup. We're BFFs."

"How's that?"

Marinette chuckled. "You mean _besides_ the fact that she's constantly running into danger to get the latest scoop for her blog?"

Chat laughed wholeheartedly. Oh, goodness. That was a wondrous laugh. The one that made her fall in love with him in the first place. "I know about _that,_ and can imagine how stressful it would be if one of _my _friends did that."

_Of course you can imagine, Alya _is _one of your friends._ "Well, she's very supportive, though she sometimes makes things a little hectic. She _does_ get fooled by Lila, though I think her journalist aspirations will make her look them up and see through them eventually."

"What other friends do you have?"

She shrugged. "I _am _the class representative, and on pretty good terms with just about everyone."

"Except Lila, of course," he said.

"And Chloe, though she's getting better. Hopefully being Queen Bee has helped."

"True." Chat paused for a moment. "What about Adrien? You said he was your friend, right?"

Of _course_ he'd ask about himself, just like when he asked her about Chat Noir, not that she picked up on it at the time. She was unsure of where he was going with this, so she just went with a safe answer. "…Yes."

Not that Marinette was able to properly concentrate on her drawing now, but she made an effort, so he wouldn't wonder.

"Is he just a friend?"

What was she supposed to say to that? Obviously he was trying to figure out her feelings in a discreet manner. Did that mean he was interested?

Well, _two_ could play at that game. She could confess to him without him realizing it was on purpose.

Marinette sighed, looking up from her sketchbook. "That's what he always says. But I've had a crush on him for ages." Keeping up the act, she glanced nervously at him. "Don't make fun of me! I swear it isn't a celebrity crush!"

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Really? Even with those dreamy model looks?" he teased.

She shrugged. "Those certainly don't hurt, but… well, I better tell you the story of how I fell for him."

Marinette put her sketchbook away, scooted around, and patted the roof in front of her, indicating for him to sit down. He didn't need a second invitation.

She took a deep breath, trying to psych herself up to tell him the story. He _needed_ to hear it, to understand, if she was ever going to have a chance with him. But it was still nerve-wracking. _Don't think about it as telling Adrien. It's just a friend you're explaining it to. Who just happens to be Adrien._

Since the psyching-herself-up wasn't going too well, she dove straight into it. "I've always been fascinated with fashion and design, and Gabriel Agreste was my favorite designer. I never noticed that it was _Adrien_ modeling them, I only cared about the clothes. And I've been in the same class as Chloe for the past five years, and we never got along all that well.

"It was the second day of school, and Chloe was mad at me, so she made Sabrina put some gum on my seat, which Adrien saw and tried to take off. I walked in then, and thought _he_ was trying to put it on my seat, so I was angry, and finding out he was friends with Chloe made it worse. Then the next day after school, it was raining, and I was hesitant to go out into it despite being so close. Then he came up with his umbrella, explained what had happened and how he never had any other friends than Chloe before. He gave me the umbrella, which promptly fell on me. Adrien rang out this pure, unfiltered, gorgeous laugh that I swear brought sunshine to that dreary day. I think that's the moment I fell.

"And then his kindness, his actions, his joy at the simple things of a normal life… it wasn't that he didn't have any faults, but he was just great."

Marinette could hardly believe she had done it. She nervously glanced at Chat, who had an expression of awe on his face. He made several attempts to speak before he finally managed, "_Wow."_

She smiled shyly and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

If she spent any more time around this boy today, she swore she was going to burst. Marinette could face him tomorrow, but now she had to deal with what she had just told him.

* * *

Adrien sighed dreamily when he plopped on his bed back home.

_She loves me._ His Lady, his Princess, whoever she was, _loved him._

The feeling was… euphoric.

After that confession, it had taken all of Adrien's self control to not just confess _everything-_ who he was, that he knew who she was, his love for her. And then sweep her into a kiss. But she probably wouldn't be happy about it for long if he did it like that.

So he had to do the next best thing. Tomorrow, Adrien would have to confess, or ask her out, or _something._

But how?

* * *

_*Subtly makes a reference to How the Grinch Stole Christmas.*_


	5. Lackluster

_Finally, a chapter with substantial Adrien POV._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

25.01.2020

lackluster

_adjective_ | LAK-luss-ter

: lacking in sheen, brilliance, or vitality : dull, mediocre

* * *

Now that he had time to think about it overnight, Adrien was nervous. Sure, he was confident that Marinette liked him, but still, he shouldn't make a fool of himself.

And he didn't exactly have much luck with his attempts to woo her as Ladybug, so he didn't know if anything he did as Chat Noir would work.

He didn't create any opportunities during the morning to ask her out, still unsure of himself. What would he even say? Ask her to a movie? If she'd be his girlfriend? If she'd like to make out?

No. That last one would be too forward, and she might think he meant nothing of it. And Adrien certainly _was_ serious about it.

Who could he ask for advice? Nino was dating Alya. Maybe him. Or Alya was Marinette's best friend. She would be the perfect person to ask!

So after the bell for lunch he caught up to Alya. Though, naturally, Marinette was with her. Since they were best friends and going for lunch, _of course_ they were together.

Adrien tried to recover. "Uh… Alya! Can I ask you a question about… PR?" It wasn't exactly a lie. He _did _want to have a good image for asking out Marinette.

Alya narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious, but she still said, "Sure. Marinette, go save our spot at the table."

Once Marinette left, Adrien leaned in and asked in a low voice, "What would be the best way to ask out Marinette?"

Alya's face split into a grin. "_Finally._ Hey, Marinette! Adrien's finally asking you out!"

Marinette, who hadn't even gotten to the stairs, turned around. "Really?" She had a grin on her face. Guess she got all her flushing and stuttering and nervousness out yesterday when talking to him.

But- "I wanted to be the one to ask her!" he protested.

Alya gave him a smug look. "Then ask her. Marinette, I'll go save our spot, and invite Nino over. I doubt he'll mind sitting with us if you bring _your_ boyfriend along, too."

Then she left in a hurry, not looking back.

"What?" Adrien shouted after her. "I'm not-" Then he realized it was pointless. "...her boyfriend." _Yet, at least._

Marinette, who Adrien suddenly noticed was _very_ close, looked at him. "Would you be okay with being my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to!" Adrien said, trying to make sure that she didn't misunderstand what he said. "I just- well, I hadn't actually asked you yet, and you hadn't said you _would _date me or be my girlfriend, and I didn't want to assume because-"

She got up on her tiptoes and stopped his rambling with a kiss.

And _oh._

Her lips were only pressed to his for a second-just a peck, really- but it was the sweetest thing he had ever felt, especially since he didn't remember his first kiss with Ladybug, and left him with a flushed face.

Marinette pulled down all too soon and took a step back- her face tinged a little pink. "Now, is it okay with you if we're an official couple?"

Adrien nodded. "Definitely. And I'd still like to take you on an actual date sometime."

She smiled at him. And it was gorgeous. "Now, let's go get some lunch, _boyfriend."_

He'd had this idea of a grand confession and sweeping Marinette off her feet with romantic gestures. This wasn't like that at all. In fact, it was almost… dull.

But still, Adrien wouldn't trade it for the world. No matter how lackluster the way they started was, he still had his Lady by his side. In the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Okay, it was a bit hard to work in the _lackluster_, but I really wanted them to just get together already, so now, YAY! Adrienette._


	6. Parvenu

_**What?**_ _This fic actually teaches new words? Unheard of!_

_To be fair, I was also surprised when I saw the M-W word of the day email for this. I thought, "Is this even English?" I guess it is._

* * *

27.01.2020

parvenu

_noun_ | PAHR-vuh-noo

: one that has recently or suddenly risen to an unaccustomed position of wealth or power and has not yet gained the prestige, dignity, or manner associated with it

* * *

Adrien didn't think he would _ever_ get used to dating Maribug. Well, really only Marinette. As far as Ladybug and Adrien were concerned, they weren't supposed to hardly know each other at all, aside from the occasional save.

The stolen kisses between classes, holding her hand, eating lunch with her, walking her to and from school… it was all so amazingly wonderful.

All of their classmates had apparently been shipping them for a while (except for Chloe and Lila- though that was to be expected), and were excited for them. Tom and Sabine were, of course, enthusiastic.

There were just two people he needed to tell.

Adrien had tried to tell his father, but he was too busy doing something else, so he went to Nathalie instead. Adrien told her, but asked her to make an appointment so that he could tell Gabriel himself, and bring Marinette along, so that she could stand up for herself, and not just be dismissed by the nearly-heartless man.

That left Ladybug.

* * *

There were about three patrols a week. One every two days, though every akuma attack delayed it another two days, to make up for the time lost during the fight. One would be Ladybug solo, the next Chat by himself, and then they would both do one together before the process repeated.

As it was, there hadn't been any akumas since Sandboy, so it had been a week since Chat discovered who Ladybug was, and since he had seen her _as_ Ladybug.

It was absurd almost to the point of laughter. He had to tell his girlfriend that he was dating her to explain why he wasn't flirting with her anymore.

It'd certainly be easier to just tell her who he was- even it out.

Once Chat got the idea, he paused on the patrol for his half of the city. Maybe he _should_ do that. He doubted that she'd like him keeping it a secret from her, anyhow.

Content, Chat made up his mind to do that and finished up, arriving at the Eiffel tower before Ladybug. They always met up at the end, to let the other know if something that might affect their job as a superhero was going to happen, or even just hanging out unless one or both of them were too tired or preoccupied.

Maybe he shouldn't tell her outright. She was smart enough that if Chat simply gave enough clues about, well, _her,_ she would be able to figure it out herself, and he could claim some innocence. Not to mention that she would need to purposefully reveal herself to get after him for it.

Ladybug swung up. "I'm guessing everything went smoothly for you as well, Chat Noir?"

"Of course. All the criminals heard that I was coming and decided to turn tail and run."

She actually started laughing at that, and then stopped midway through, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'm _sure._"

Chat put a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically. "I'm sure my _girlfriend_ would believe that my mere presence would dispel evil."

Ladybug gave him a skeptical look. "You have a _girlfriend?"  
_"As a _civilian,_" he quickly corrected. "I know better than to have a relationship as a superhero."

"That's good, but not the point, Chat." She crossed her arms. "Haven't you always claimed to be madly in love with me? Not that I'm jealous, but I'm worried about the inconsistency of your feelings. Just last week you claimed that I'm, and I quote, 'the Lady of your dreams,' and all of a sudden you have a _girlfriend."_

Chat had known he'd at least need to tell Ladybug about dating Marinette. He figured he could clue her in that _he_ was her boyfriend. But he _certainly_ hadn't anticipated her being concerned about it.

"Well, I guess I've sort of had a crush on her for a while, and suddenly realized it." Not a lie. He _did _have a crush on Marinette for almost as long as he knew her, but learning that she was Ladybug certainly sped up the realization.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you really like her. Care to share?"

He sighed dreamily. "She's kind of like you. Brave, willing to stand up for what's right, creative, always lending a helping hand… she's basically an _everyday Ladybug."_

Chat studied her expression, which frustratingly didn't change. If anything, it was peculiarly neutral. Did she think that was a common expression or something?

Finally she smiled. "I'm glad you really like her. My crush just recently asked me to be his girlfriend, too. Out of the blue. But apparently he had a small crush and was oblivious enough not to see my gigantic one for _ages._ So I guess it was a good week for the both of us, huh?"  
Ladybug was either equally oblivious or determined to not see it. It looked like the subtle approach wouldn't work. Maybe he should work on revealing it to Marinette- he spent more time with her in that form anyway.

Chat smiled. "It certainly has been a good week."

* * *

Marinette growled in frustration as she detransformed, flopping onto her bed.

"Is that cat _trying _to give himself away?" she demanded in far too angry of a voice for poor Tikki.

The kwami snatched a cookie to munch on and then came back up beside her holder. "He doesn't know who _you_ are. Maybe he didn't think it would be too telling."

Marinette took a deep breath to calm down. "I guess. And it's not like I was much better, using the anonymity of the mask to check his feelings."

Tikki chuckled. "For sure. I'm glad you were able to keep it hidden so well, Marinette."

"Pfft. I also need to hide it around Adrien. I have a whole week of practice." Then she frowned as a thought came to her. "Though, it _will_ be disorienting to be around him as Chat, and not be able to just kiss him or hold his hand or anything I'm used to with Adrien, especially the more comfortable we get being a couple."

"I'm sure you'll manage, Marinette."

She was beginning to realize just _how_ tough it would be to keep this a secret.

* * *

_Sorry for the rough ending. I just needed to get Marinette's thoughts out. And then didn't want to think anymore about how to end it well._

_And since I am now caught up to where I am on this fic on AO3, notes will be the same. So I'll put up stuff about updating plans, etc. that I took out because they aren't relevant anymore on here now._


	7. Diligent

_I was going to either take a bit of a break from the story for a while to focus on other ones, or make a shorter one today, but the word was a little TOO perfect for the next big plot point._

_So here you go. Another long-ish chapter._

* * *

28.01.2020

diligent

_adjective _| DIL-uh-jint

: characterized by steady, earnest, and energetic effort : painstaking

* * *

"All done!" Marinette said cheerfully.

Adrien looked over from his book- he had finished a while ago, and Marinette had refused to accept his help- with a skeptical look. "Really? Even the physics homework?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I said _done._ Not _done well."_

He laughed at that. Surely, she must have heard _Chat_ laugh at _some point._ How had Marinette not pieced it together sooner?

"Anyways, you want to play some UMS?"

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Why is that even a question?"

Ever since Adrien had informed Nathalie that he was dating Marinette, his schedule had conveniently been cleared to allow for the time regularly set aside for homework to be spent with Marinette.

And with minimal homework today, it left plenty of time for Adrien's but to get kicked by Marinette at video games.

During the middle of one match that (surprise, surprise) looked like he was going to lose, his phone started ringing. Adrien gave up and went to answer it, frowning when he saw it was Nathalie. They was supposed to be another half hour until he had to leave for his Chinese lessons.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"Adrien," Nathalie responded. "Your father has suddenly decided he is willing to go along with your scheduled appointment. I advise that you and Mlle Dupain-Cheng come over _right now."_

* * *

Gabriel knew that his son had always irritatingly been wanting his attention, and he sensed his disappointment when Gabriel was preoccupied and unable to meet for prearranged plans.

But it was unusual for him to go through Nathalie to request an appointment. Whatever his son wanted _must _have been very important to him in order to do _that._

Gabriel heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Adrien slowly came through. "We're here, father."

Gabriel had only a second to ponder that _we _before that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, followed his son in. That girl had a lot of potential, as a designer and as an akuma- if he could get her to become one. Gabriel was suddenly immensely more invested in this conversation, since it involved _her._

Gabriel stood. "Adrien. Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Please, take a seat."

Once seated, Adrien cleared his throat. "Father, we came to tell you that we're dating."

It took a moment for Gabriel to process that. Adrien was _dating._ He was surprised that it was Marinette, as well, since he had been under the impression he and Ladybug held mutual feelings for eachother, which he had planned on using to his advantage.

But… maybe if he forbid them, he could cause Marinette to _finally_ be akumatized. Gabriel had been able to tell the potency of her feelings for his son, and they weren't superficial. If he didn't allow it, she;d be devastated, and he'd have a strong akuma that could probably _finally_ retrieve the miraculouses from those two pesky superheroes.

Gabriel frowned. "You should have asked for my permission first, Adrien."

The boy held his chin up. "While I respect your opinion, father, I love Marinette, and would fight tooth and claw to be allowed to date her."

Adrien's firm response was unexpected. "She- or anyone you're dating- could affect the success of the brand Adrien. I simply cannot allow it."

Before Adrien could finish opening his mouth to speak, his girlfriend held up a hand to stop him.

"I can defend myself perfectly well, Adrien." Marinette shifted in her seat to face Gabriel, shoulders squared, a determined look in her eyes. "M Agreste, I understand that Adrien's popularity is a part of what helps promote and have an edge over others. We could promote our relationship. I'm willing to do whatever it requires to stay with Adrien."

How could Gabriel twist this to his favor? "Even if you gave up your goals of becoming a designer?"

"I would. Anything for Adrien." But then she smiled. "Or you could mentor me. Stop my dreams if I have no potential. But if you see some possibility, you could nurture it."

Gabriel was stunned. This wasn't a request. It was… a demand.

"I will date Adrien as long as he will date me. You may forbid it, but we can _not _deny our feelings."

Gabriel pulled out his last resort. "Even if people believe you're dating him only for your career? If they think you want to gain an advantage by being close to me?"

Marinette would not back down. "I'll just do so well then that no one will question it."

This girl was diligent.

"I'll agree, but you, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, must accept my conditions. I'd expect nothing less of you than Adrien. Upstanding behavior, stellar grades. I won't require you to take up fencing and basketball unless you so desire, but I require participation in Chinese and piano lessons, as well as being his permanent partner for photoshoots. Essentially, your schedule will become his."

"Anything for Adrien."

As he dismissed them and they left, Gabriel couldn't help but think, _Maybe this girl would best be an ally than some minion of an akuma. I can put her determination to better use than the granting of superpowers._

* * *

_Took longer than expected. I'll probably just take a hiatus from this fic while I focus on the ML Valentine's event for the first half of February. It's called Love is (Unfortunately) blind, if anyone's interested._


	8. Scumble

_Look who got ahead a day on the Valentine's day thing? Here's a treat._

_Also- only Marinette's POV because I have been writing a LOT of Adrien/Chat and I felt like I needed a break from it, no matter how much fun he is to write._

* * *

04.02.2020

scumble

_verb _| SKUM-bul

1 a : to make (something, such as color or a painting) less brilliant by covering with a thin coat of opaque or semiopaque color applied with a nearly dry brush

b : to apply (a color) in this manner

2 : to soften the lines or colors of (a drawing) by rubbing lightly

* * *

Marinette had to admit, the longer that she knew Adrien was Chat Noir, the more the lines started to blur between the two.

Adrien seemed to tell infinitely more puns than ever before. Granted, that might also be because all their time aside from sleeping in their respective rooms at night was spent together, while there never was much of a chance before.

Sometimes Chat, after an akuma attack or during a combined patrol, would look at her with the softest expression, like she was used to Adrien doing.

Sometimes Marinette and Adrien would banter just like Ladybug and Chat.

How could he not tell, by that alone?

Unless he knew. No, he'd tell her if he knew who she was, right?

_Just like I told him when I found out._

Marinette groaned.

Adrien looked up at her, concerned. It was homework time. "What? Is the physics homework too hard?"

No, that wasn't what had caused her to groan, but as Marinette actually took the time to look at her homework, she found that the answer was "Yes."

He laughed and scooted over so that he could help her. "You see, here, the velocity…"

Somehow, as he instructed, Marinette was able to figure it out. "Wow. I think this actually makes sense, now. You'd be a really good teacher some day, Adrien."

Adrien tentatively smiled at that. "You really think so?"

She nodded. She _did_ think he could be. Anything he wanted to be, really, but he seemed to enjoy this.

There was a purr coming from the back of his throat, but Marinette chose to ignore it.

One day, she'd acknowledge it and let the lines between his identities blur. But for today, she'd just try to keep thinking of them as two separate boys in her head.

Because she wasn't ready to let him know that there was only one of her.

* * *

_Kinda short, but I mostly just wanted to post something, ANYTHING for this._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Infantilize

_I'm not ahead in the slightest on my other fic, but oh well. I need a break from the angst happening there… in exchange for some lighter angst with more fluff here. Sorry that there's not much plot progression, I did this for more of my own sanity than anything. I'll explain more at the end._

_Oh, and for the definition, since it uses other uncommon words within it, basically means to treat like a baby._

* * *

07.02.2020

infantilize

_verb _| IN-fun-tye-lyze

1 : to make or keep infantile

2 : to treat as if infantile

* * *

Adrien clenched his jaw, looking at the- yet again- _packed_ schedule for the day.

Marinette spared him a glance, noticing the expression. They were in the sedan, going to an early morning photoshoot. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "You okay, Sunshine?"

His lips lifted slightly at the nickname. "It's nothing I can't handle, _princess."_

She pursed her lips, as if wondering whether or not to address the nickname Chat Noir habitually used for her, and Adrien hadn't used before. "We're a couple, Adrien. That means we go through things together. Tell me."

Adrien sighed for two reasons. One was in relief: he _was_ glad that she cared. At least someone did. The other was in despair: he almost wondered if she'd pick up on him being Chat Noir if he transformed right in front of her. She hadn't been picking up on his clues for _months_ now, and he was beginning to weigh the consequences of directly telling her.

But for now, that wasn't his primary concern. "It's… _everything._ This stupid schedule. Does my father not realize that I'm a teenager, and as such can decide what I need to do?"

Marinette rubbed his back in sympathy, and Adrien leaned into the touch. "I know. I understand just _how_ much you don't want to be treated like a child, to be ordered what to do for every moment of the day." Her eyes gained a firmer, more knowing look as she continued, "I know how much you need your freedom."

It was moments like this where Adrien wasn't sure whether she actually _did_ know or not.

But regardless, she showed her understanding, her love and care for him.

Adrien leaned over to her side of the car and captured her lips with his in a kiss just a moment too long to be considered a peck.

He leaned back and smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Especially since he knew that she was the only one who really _could._

* * *

_It's almost a drabble, with how short it is. :/_

_Important concerning updates for this fic: This is going to be the last update for… a while. Obviously I need to finish my Valentine's one that I'm struggling to keep up with, but I feel like I need to take a break from the fandom, or at least writing fanfiction, for a while after this._

_I plan to try to finish up this fic in March, or at least try really, really hard for that to happen. Because, despite what these past two chapters might have led you to believe, I actually __**do**_ _have a plan with how to proceed. I just didn't feel like really starting on an arc before I'm going to stop posting for a while, leaving you all with cliffhangers. (C'mon, I'm not __**that**_ _mean.) So I'll start posting this one again in March, or maybe earlier if I'm feeling up to it._

_Thanks!_

* * *

M-W's Word of the Day: /word-of-the-day

Tumblr (In case anyone's interested):

I post random whatevers: potatoe-knight

Purely ML but more inconsistent posting: too-much-camembert


End file.
